Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (684 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (673 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (658 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (602 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (520 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (519 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (517 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (501 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (496 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (489 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (478 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (473 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (459 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (448 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (437 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (435 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (432 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (427 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (417 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (413 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (407 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (402 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (399 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (394 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (388 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (386 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (383 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (375 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (374 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (357 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (355 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (333 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (332 VA titles) (British) #Richard Epcar (330 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (326 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (326 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (324 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (319 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (313 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (311 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (311 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (310 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (310 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (304 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (304 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (303 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (301 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (297 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (296 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Sorich (294 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (292 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (290 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (287 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (281 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (276 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (270 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (269 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #David Lodge (265 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (264 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (261 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (260 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (260 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (260 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (254 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (253 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (253 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (247 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (245 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (245 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (243 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (241 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (241 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (241 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (239 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (239 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (234 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (234 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (233 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (232 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (228 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (227 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (226 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (226 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (226 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (225 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (224 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (224 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (223 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (222 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (221 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (221 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (221 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (220 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (219 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (219 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia